The Life of Silvious Draconborn
by Nickmasterofallthingsfunny
Summary: What happens when an assassin learns of his noble heritage and is torn apart by religion,factions,and family enemies who want nothing more than to have him call them master. Afterall,wouldn't you want a high-elf dragon highbreed for a servant? first fic
1. Intro

Pain. Horrible, agonizing, excruciating, don't even scratch the surface of the pain you feel when a blade coated in magical ice slits your wrists. That was what Silvious knew the man he had just assassinated had been thinking before he had lost consciousness due to blood loss. This cold- hearted member of the Dark Brotherhood knew exactly how much time it would take until the man was with Sithis, and his contract was fulfilled. This was to say… now.

"Sithis will welcome your soul into His domain." Silvious, or Silvio, didn't know if that was oblivion, Hell, or some sort of anti- paradise. All he knew is that was where his victims went after his dagger, Frostfang, either stabbed, slit, slashed, or performed another gory, violent action, sending Silvio's opponent to Sithis. Although… The Black Hand refused to acknowledge him beyond special bonuses, such as an extra 500 gold coins, or his prize bow, Slither- Strike (a bow that is enchanted so that its arrows are magically covered in a highly potent and lethal poison).

However, now was not the time to fret over such things. The guards had heard the blood curdling scream of the now dead sailor, and Silvio needed to escape before he went from murderer to prisoner.

This is the beginning of our story of Silvious draconborn.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This is my first REAL fanfic, so excuse errors. Critisism(?) is acceptable, so long as it isn't "U ****ING SUCK, GET A LIFE U D***!" constructive and encouraging reviews are wanted :-} If you have any plot ideas, feel free to pm me. ps: no idea when i'll update next :p


	2. City Escape

Running as fast as he could, Silvio ran through the Elven Gardens District to the wall at the most northwest part of the city and used the spell he had found while exploring his Dark Brotherhood room for the first time. It allowed him to scale walls much like a spider, covering his armor and body with barb like hairs made of daedric silk. This was a high-magicka draining spell, so Silvio only used it for easy escapes and emergencies.

After he was over the wall, Silvio looked on his mapped to see if he could find Fort Shadowstone, formerly known as Fort Empire, for that was where Zachaar (za-car), the Listener of the Black Hand, and the only Dark Brother who gave a damn about Silvio, had newly relocated to. After realizing it was on the opposite bank of Lake Rumare, Silvio realized he was going for a swim. _Sithis damn it_ he thought.

Although his muscles were sore, Silvio swam through across the short distance without much difficulty. _I… Hate… Everything…_ he grouchily thought. _The bonus ought to be better than last time… why Zachaar had named that big, stupid, hunkering dog Shadow Claw is beyond me…_ his brooding was cut short, however, as before he knew it, he was at Fort Shadowstone. Taking a deep breath, he answered the question before it came…

"What… is…" the voice was cut off, "Sanguine, you wench…I mean brother." The door opened soundlessly, as was expected. Zachaar sat in the farthest room to the back, waiting for either friend or foe to dare disturb his "blood-bathing", which was his excuse for reading for hours completely undisturbed. Usually, anyway. He knew Silvio would remain quiet, so he allowed him to enter if he got through his old fort, Fort Sutch. Now, however, Silvio didn't know the traps, illusions and enemies. He knew everything about Dark Guardians, for instance, the skeletons' right shoulder, if dislocated, cut off their magic supply, ergo basically turning them off until the shoulder was relocated. He didn't know that the Dark Warlords, or beings made in the Daedric warlords image, except under Brotherhood control, had a literal Achilles heel. If hit with anything in a particular section of the heel, they would burst into unholy, chaos black flames, only to be reborn if you were to chant the words "Silence, Shadows, Blood" after each time letting any drop of blood hit the floor where you wished them to be summoned. Silvio was in for a good fight, to say in the least.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chp 2 is up =-} hope you liked it so far! Nxt chapter: Silvio Fights through Fort Shadowstone


End file.
